Consent
by Xianthra17
Summary: Just a short oneshot about my favorite pairing. If you have read my other oneshot 'Caught', this is akin to that in many ways - though the setting of their so called relationship is different. UchihaCest. Yaoi. Sasuke-seme, Itachi-uke. You have been warned. Sorry for the grammar lapses. Please enjoy.


_I have always been a fan of SasuHina, but for this story I decided to have a SasuSaku pairing. I know I'm mean, but I can't dare hurt Hinata in this story... I love her._

 _Another thing, Itachi and Sasuke's parents are alive and the story is placed in modern Japan._

 _Please remember, this is purely UCHIHAcest. Thank you._

 _This oneshot was created like my previous one 'Caught'. I just like writing random stuff like these whenever the plot bunnies for my main fic (Intoxicated) are sleeping... it makes the blood boil – fuelling my passion back to life. You will notice that a lot of the scenery are very similar._

 _Please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated._

 _PS : Sorry if I'm a bit rusty. It has been a while since I last made anything lemon-flavored._

* * *

The personality of the characters will differ from the anime/manga so please don't compare them from the original. They are normal people in love in my FFN world - in other words, they will be OOC every now and then.

* * *

 **A/N : My Disclaimer :** I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

 **CONSENT**

It was almost seven in the evening. Sasuke was stuck in traffic. He didn't want to spend his Friday night in his car. He had other plans that he needed to keep.

He sighed loudly as he tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel as he patiently waited for the green lights to show above. He was still a long way from home.

This jam was expected, it was Friday and a lot of people were going back to their provinces for the weekend. This was nothing new, but he was still pissed.

He had made arrangements with his girlfriend and it seems like he was going to be late.

His phone rang and he immediately knew who was calling him based on the ringtone.

"Hey." he greeted, hoping that his tone did not show how irritated he was with his current situation.

 _"Where are you now, Sasuke-kun?"_

"I'm still stuck in traffic. I might be late. I'm really sorry. " he apologized.

 _"Hey, that's fine. If you'd like, we can meet up tomorrow instead."_

"Are you sure that you're fine with that, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, trying to find any trace of anger on his girlfriend's voice - luckily, he could not hear anything like that.

 _"Of course. It's no biggie. Just come by my place around eleven. I'll make lunch."_

Deep inside he was jumping with joy. He didn't like creating alibis for his girlfriend.

She was a good woman and deserved the best. He always thought that Sakura was so gracious for always understanding him and his schedule conflicts.

The call ended and Sasuke exhaled loudly in relief. He was glad he didn't need to rush home, get dressed and rush back to meet Sakura.

All he needed to do was cancel the reservation he made at the restaurant they were supposed to be going for their date tonight.

He was still a long way from home. He called the restaurant and cancelled the reservation. After that was done, he then focused on his driving.

After 45 grueling minutes, he finally reached home.

The guard opened the gates and allowed his black Ferrari in. He continued to drive for a few more meters. It was their ancestral home and it was styled with a long driveway before the mansion was reached.

He parked the car and walked towards the massive house. He noticed Itachi's red number and his parent's car were missing. They must be out, he thought to himself.

Reaching the main house entrance, he noticed that it was silent – it was rather unusual. Their mansion was usually filled with classical music, something his mother loved to play loud around the house.

So his parents were out. They usually have these date nights since he and Itachi started taking over the company. That explained the absence of their cars. Itachi must be out with some friends as well.

He got in and automatically gave out his usual greeting. His voice echoed around the empty halls. Shrugging, he removed his shoes and he started his way up to his room.

But before he can take another step, he heard his stomach growl. When was the last time he ate? He asked himself - that was probably the ham and cheese sandwich he had that morning.

He had a lot of unexpected paperwork that day, not realizing that the requests he asked his employees were already due. He then decided to check the pantry first. He was tired, yes... but he was hungrier.

Peeking inside the fridge, he could not find something that inviting. He walked towards the oven and opened it. Sasuke smiled as he saw a platter of lasagna, resting on the rack and calling out to him.

He reached for the glass container and brought it out. Setting it on the counter, he rushed to get himself a plate and a knife. He was thankful that he had high tolerance with heat that he did not need to look for some baking mitts.

Slicing himself a generous size, he ate the lasagna with gusto. It was one of his mother's specialties. It was simply heavenly, having warm food fill him up. He took another slice and cleaned his plate quickly. Chugging down a glass of pineapple juice, Sasuke sighed contentedly.

He then placed the lasagna platter back and walked towards his room. It was a rare treat, he thought to himself. He was expecting to have a good night's sleep, something he rarely had nowadays.

He reached his room and closed the door. Undressing himself, he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke closed his eyes as the warm water gushed out of the shower's nozzle. He leisurely took his time shampooing his hair and lathering soap to his body. Taking long showers were one of his personal secret treats.

He brushed his teeth as he towel-dried his hair. Multi-tasking was something he was good at, based on his many years of last-minute-before-going-to-work scenarios.

Finally, he was done with his rituals and threw himself unto the softness of his bed. It was still early, but he had no plans of going out. He will enjoy this night in the comfort of his house. Tomorrow, he will go to Sakura's and spend time with his ever understanding girlfriend. He could probably cook something to make it up to her, though he knew Sakura loved cooking for him. Might as well spend the night at her apartment then.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his mind travelled away. Of all his relationships, Sakura was probably the most understanding girlfriend he ever had. Yes, he had quiet a number of past relationships – mostly short-termed. Sakura was so far, the longest in his record. They have been dating for almost a year now.

Sasuke cleared his thoughts as he buried himself further into his covers. He tried to concentrate on sleeping, something he didn't' get enough lately.

' _Hmmm...'_

Sasuke's sensitive ears perked up. Was he hearing things? It sounded like a moan – a low and erotic moan. Who would be moaning? Maybe it was probably just his imagination.

But then, another moan was heard.

' _Hmmm...'_

Sasuke got up from bed and decided to check where the moans were coming from. Dressed only in his boxers, Sasuke silently tiptoed around.

Another moan was heard - it came a bit stronger this time and longer, allowing Sasuke to trace it. It was coming from the other side of his room.

It was weird. Who could that be? The room next to him was an empty room that now served as an extra library for his mother's many books.

Their hired help were already out for the night as they had their own quarters located a bit far from the mansion.

Sasuke decided to take a look and prove to himself that he was just hearing things.

He slowly left his room and walked towards the room where the sound was coming from. He slowly twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in shock. He did not expect any of this to welcome his eyes.

"Close the door, Sasuke..."

Sasuke remained unmoving. He did not expect to see his brother in the room.

"Hah, I said – close the door..." Itachi demanded breathlessly.

Sasuke automatically followed his brother's orders. He closed the door and remained dumbfounded. His surprised eyes grazed along Itachi's features that were currently on display, unclothed and glistening with sweat.

Sasuke knew his brother was a handsome man. But he never thought he would see Itachi's naked glory at their age right now.

"Nii-san..."

Sasuke whispered as he continued to stare at Itachi. His brother's perfect hair were a bit disheveled, a few strands kissed his damp face. He was sprawled on one of the gold and maroon love chairs resting near the wall of his bedroom. No wonder he heard the noise Itachi was making.

Sasuke and his family were aware of Itachi's sexuality. When he came out, it surprised their parents - but they still accepted him with love and respect. Sasuke still looked up to his big brother like the hero he was to him. Sexual preferences did not matter to him that much.

Sasuke have had guesses about his brother's orientation. These hunches solidified when Itachi brought home a lover for them to meet. The man was good-looking. He had an athlete's body that was not too bulky, unique silvery blonde hair and a great pair of Magenta eyes.

The man was educated and he seemed to complement Itachi , based on the way they move around each other. He was glad that his brother found someone that made him happy.

He knew Itachi can be very picky, he was his brother after all.

After that family meeting, Sasuke have seen them go out on dates publicly.

As far as he can remember, Itachi told him earlier this week that his lover had a business conference out of town for a few days.

Itachi must be missing the man badly.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered in his normal monotone voice.

It was amazing how he was able to remain calm as he continued to push the red dildo in and out of himself.

Sasuke swallowed hard, his mouth felt suddenly dry as he watched his beautiful brother play with himself. His flawless legs spread out and his shaft proudly standing – tip glistening from the bed of curly jet black hair.

Itachi let out another moan as he pushed the dildo harder this time. Having an audience seemed to have excited him.

Sasuke felt himself grow hard. Watching Itachi use the dildo made Sasuke want to touch Itachi in all his nakedness. He wanted to run his fingers against the beautiful skin that he has seen and known for many years.

He then wondered how Itachi's lips would taste against his own...

Sasuke's reflexes kicked in and his feet moved unconsciously. He was now standing before Itachi, between his spread legs.

Itachi curiously looked at his brother, his dark eyes flashed with lust as he continued to push the dildo in and out of his love hole.

Itachi always found Sasuke to be hot and he didn't even care if he was his brother. He had to admit that he did have a few wet dreams that included his brother.

It was funny how close they were when they were younger. Sasuke always shadowed him and he didn't mind that. He liked Sasuke's company, mo matter how annoying his little brother can get sometimes.

But school and personal choices started to separate them. Though they were physically apart, Itachi continued to watch over his brother. He saw how his baby brother turned into the hunk he was now.

Itachi absent-mindedly liked his lips at that thought. He saw the blush rising on Sasuke's cheeks. It was amusing to find Sasuke flustered.

Pulling the dildo out with a discontented sigh, Itachi casually crossed his legs, sat up and looked at his brother as if nothing happened.

"Have you ever had a man in your life, Otouto?" Itachi asked with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and waited for Sasuke to answer him.

He could not help what he was feeling right now. He was horny and in need of a release. Here was his deliciously hot brother who caught him in the act of pleasuring himself. What was he supposed to do? Well, take advantage of course.

Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head. He had no words for Itachi right now. He was using all his self control to stop this ridiculous need to hold his brother's nakedness closer and kiss those pouty lips. He never wanted anyone like this... it was scary, yet it excited every cell of his being.

How can Itachi seduce him like this without doing anything at all?

"Well, we are both adults. Come here and let me show you what a man feels like..." Itachi purred as he reached out to touch Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shivered as Itachi's heated palm touched his skin. He could not find the strength to stop him with his plans. Somewhere deep within, he wanted Itachi to touch him.

"Sasuke... will you let me..." Itachi asked huskily. The unsaid words were not needed. He understood what his brother was asking him.

"Will this change our stand?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know what will happen between them after this curiously unexpected tryst.

"No. It will not... not unless you will change your stand between us..." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke slowly shook his head and saw that Itachi smiled at that gesture. He watched as Itachi's hands roamed over his arms. Sasuke expected Itachi to remove his boxers anytime now. Having that information in his thoughts caused his cock to twitch with anticipation. Itachi chuckled, causing Sasuke to blush.

"Excited, aren't we?" Itachi teased his brother.

Sasuke watched as Itachi tugged his boxers down. He inhaled loudly as his pride was released from its confines.

Itachi smiled. Sasuke's package was beautiful, expected from an Uchiha. He noticed that the slit was glistening and he saw slight throbbing along the proud shaft.

He gently touched Sasuke's erection, circling his slender fingers around the girth. He felt the steady throbbing and the warmth emitted. He appreciated the size of his brother's pride. It was actually considerably bigger and longer than his lover's.

He gently massaged Sasuke's throbbing cock. He intentionally did not allow his brother to sit down to see how long he can hold himself up. He knew he was skillful with his hands when it comes to giving pleasure. He wanted to let Sasuke savor his first time with him.

He gave Sasuke a few suggestive squeezes as he continued to massage him. Looking up a few times, he caught his brother looking intently at him. It seemed that Sasuke was still composed, Itachi thought to himself. He was challenged and decided on giving Sasuke something to remember all his life.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped.

Itachi pressed his soft lips at the tip of his brother's shaft. Darting his tongue out, he tasted Sasuke's unique taste and smiled.

He started to gently lick the throbbing muscle, akin to a melting ice cream cone. He heard Sasuke gasp out loud again.

Itachi decided to continue to play with Sasuke. He covered the head of Sasuke's shaft with his lips, moving his tongue along the supple head in the process, sucking it gently before releasing it with a pop. He saw Sasuke jerk in time when his mouth released contact. Sasuke cock seemed to have gotten hotter and redder than it already was earlier. But he was just starting.

Sasuke was barely breathing. Itachi just tasted him! And heavens, he did not expect anything like that. Itachi's soft lips and warm tongue felt like heaven on his cock. He was anticipating for his brother's next move, hoping that he will give him a full blowjob.

Sakura rarely did that to him, and his past girlfriends seemed to prefer riding him than pleasuring his cock with their mouths, not that he was complaining.

As if Itachi read his thoughts, he began nibbling the sides of his cock teasingly – applying some tongue here and there. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Itachi eat him up, all the way to the base of his shaft. The hotness and the clamp-like pressure of Itachi's mouth and throat turned his knees to jelly. Heavens! His brother's gag reflex felt unexplainably good.

Itachi continued to suck him, humming against his skin as he slowly moved – pulling and pushing his cock from his mouth.

Sasuke was now introduced to the other side of Itachi. He now knew that his brother was a skilled lover – well, that wasn't something new for he was always good in everything he did.

Looking down at Itachi as he continuously devoured him: his dark eyes affixed to him, plump pink lips around his cock and the slender fingers caressing his balls... a sight erotic enough to make him come.

And cum, he did...

"Ah! Itachi!" Sasuke grunted, releasing himself in Itachi's mouth. It was too fast, but he was too turned on for words that he was not able to control his ejaculation. He shivered as he drained his seed, filling Itachi's mouth and spilling some at the corners of his brother's talented mouth.

"So soon? Sasuke, your girlfriend must be so disappointed." Itachi chuckled as he licked the sides of his mouth for grooming.

Sasuke frowned at Itachi's joke. He did not intend to release quickly, but it happened. It felt so good that he could not control himself any longer.

"Baka..." was all he could say. He could not provide an alibi and he didn't want to praise Itachi for his skill. But he wanted to get even. Looking at his brother's cock, he knew that he was still aroused and needed his release as well. He will make sure that he will hear his name on his brother's lips.

He leaned over and cupped Itachi's face, the sudden action surprised his brother. He pressed his lips and gave Itachi a hard kiss, forcing his brother to open up and allow him an entry.

Itachi was amused. Sasuke was still Sasuke. His brother always wanted to prove himself to him. He was in the mood to be playful and too aroused to dominate. He will allow Sasuke to have his way on him.

He opened his mouth and accepted Sasuke's hard kisses. He can taste the hunger in his brother's kiss. Sasuke suddenly stopped being hard and invasive. He pivoted to a softer side and his kisses were transformed from hard to sweet and feathery that blew Itachi's mind. What a good kisser Sasuke was.

He moaned in pleasure as Sasuke continued to kiss him, his slick tongue memorizing every detail of his mouth – acquainting ever curve and edge as he continued to suck his tongue. It was a deliciously refreshing way of kissing. Itachi never experienced a kiss like that before.

"Mmm... you kiss well, Otouto..." Itachi whispered as Sasuke released his lips to breathe. He felt Sasuke smile. The feeling was mutual. Itachi wanted Sasuke to help him with his release. His cock was aching badly and he was too turned on to go any further.

"Nii-san... I want you..." Sasuke whispered honestly into Itachi's ear.

"Yes, I want you too..." Itachi answered. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

"Guide me... I don't want to hurt you..." Sasuke lovingly stated as he planted small kisses on Itachi's face. Reaching from behind, Itachi produced a small bottle of lube and waved it before his brother.

"Condoms..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi was proud to know that Sasuke was practicing safe sex.

"I think I may have some in my wallet..." Itachi breathlessly whispered. Eyeing the discarded pants at the side, Sasuke reached out to it and rummaged the back pockets. He found the said wallet and thanked the heavens silently as he located a couple of foil-wrapped packets.

Ripping one with his teeth, he hastily pinched the tip and rolled the lubricated latex over his hard cock. Itachi quickly opened the bottle of lubricant and smeared Sasuke's condom-covered shaft with the cold concoction. It was for safety measures, though he already prepared himself – he knew he needed it due to his brother's size.

Without another word, Sasuke positioned his throbbing shaft on Itachi's entrance. He knew what to do though he never had first hand experience with anal sex, let alone with another man.

He was aware that Itachi was already stretched and ready, thanks to the discarded red object on the floor. He slowly pushed himself in, watching as the tip of his shaft disappear inside the twitching hole.

He bit his inner cheeks from the sensation, the delicious tightness no woman ever provided him yet.

Sasuke was usually patient. He allowed his brother to adjust to his size and waited until he was allowed to move. He saw Itachi grit his teeth from the sudden intrusion. Itachi's eyes were especially beautiful right now, showing him all the emotions he had where his lips failed to say.

Their union was intimately consented.

Sasuke appreciated the fact that Itachi allowed him to see this vulnerable side of the older Uchiha. He was pleased to have tasted the forbidden fruit, a memory he will keep to himself till the last moments of his life.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Itachi stating that he can already move. Slowly, Sasuke began thrusting himself in and out of Itachi. It was so pleasurable that it made him forget who he was... where he was... all that mattered to him right now was Itachi.

"Sasuke... you feel so damn good..." Itachi purred as he continued thrusting with an even pace. His cock felt like it was burning, Itachi was so warm and tight... sucking him entirely with every push. It was insanely heavenly.

He would love to do Itachi again anytime if given the chance.

"Sasuke... harder, please..." Itachi pleadingly groaned, meeting his thrusts this time. Sasuke knew that Itachi finally adjusted with his girth and was ready for some harder action.

Sasuke held Itachi's hips and this time, went to a harder phase he personally liked. Itachi gasped from the sudden impact. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist to make sure that they will get physically closer.

"You want it hard don't you?" Sasuke leaned over and growled into his brother's ear.

"Yes! Please... Oh, God..." Itachi exclaimed as Sasuke gave another hard push. He felt Sasuke's balls slap against his ass cheeks.

Taking that as a cue to let his restraints go, Sasuke claimed his brother like there was no tomorrow. Every gasp, groan and moan was music to Sasuke's ears. It ignited the passion he never knew he had in him. This was not an act purely made out of lust... he was making love to someone very dear to him.

"Sasuke... harder... Oh, God! Right there!" Itachi's frenzied strained voice echoed around the small room. Sasuke felt Itachi clamping him tighter than earlier. Looking at his brother's cock, it was weeping madly and his balls were tight and ready for release as well. He as ready to release as well. He leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear :

"Cum for me, Itachi..." he huskily ordered his brother.

With his final thrust, Itachi clung unto Sasuke and screamed out his name as he came hard. Ribbons of thick cream covered their chests and dripped down Itachi's trembling cock. Sasuke came for the second time, filling the protective rubber with his seed.

Panting and drenched with sweat. Sasuke helped Itachi to sit up straight. Itachi pulled Sasuke into his arms as soon as he sat upright.

Itachi gave him and tired smile, the look of love and contentment shining in his eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed Itachi's forehead.

"Thank you, Otouto." Itachi whispered.

"Thank you for trusting me, Nii-san..." Sasuke smiled.

Itachi released Sasuke and the younger raven dragged a chair and sat next to Itachi. "Nii-san, I was just wondering... did you intentionally want me to hear you?" he asked earnestly.

Itachi chuckled and poked Sasuke's forehead with his finger, a gesture he always did on Sasuke when they were younger.

"What do you think?" Itachi smiled mischievously. Sasuke grinned, shaking his head in the process. Silently, he took Itachi's hand and held unto it.

There were no regrets between the two of them, just pure trust, respect and a new found love in a new level.

"Why are you home? I thought that you were going out with your girl." Itachi asked.

"Traffic. I had to cancel. I'll be meeting her tomorrow to make up." Sasuke explained.

"Good. Keep her. She seems like a good woman." Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded.

"When will he be coming back?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Next week..." Itachi responded.

"Don't go playing all by yourself anymore..." Sasuke said knowingly.

Itachi smiled and squeezed his brother's hand.

Must I explain further?

 **~ FIN~**

* * *

 _Thank you for taking time to read this. I did not have time to re-read and check the grammar, spelling and stuff. I just typed, uploaded and posted this right away. Thanks again. You all rock!_


End file.
